The Visit
by dennisud
Summary: An annual visit is desribed by one Shinji Ikari. Revised 12262004!


The Visit

By dennisud

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money for any characters portrayed here.

**Author's Note:** this is a beta and so not pre read. If you want to help me fix it, just e-mail me. I just had a spurt of imagination and this was the result. Revised 12/26/2004 due to sequel written today!

The winds were biting my exposed face as we made our quiet trek through the cemetery. Though it was June the weather still had not settled since "the Renewal" as Third Impact was now called. So a gust of a cold wind from the north made us all wear sweaters and coats.

Asuka was walking on my right side unusually quiet and starting straight ahead.

Rei on my left was equally quiet but had to cradle her son, Taro in her arms wrapped in a think blanket. It took us only a few more minutes until we found the markers we had sought out.

There in front of us were the grave markers of my mother... and my father.

We all stood there for a few silent minutes looking at them, I thinking of all the trials and tribulations that had happened to us almost six years ago. Almost losing my friends, my family, the ones I love. I remember not really caring for anyone or anything back then. But, I'm glad things turned out as they did... though I still had a thought in the back of my mind. Did I really want my father to die?

Not knowing the lives we lead now, nor of the family we have. I look at Rei who seems to be thinking her own thoughts as Taro sleeps quietly in her arms. His calm reminds me of Rei in more than one way. I know she still has some feelings for him, yet I know she accepts what is.

I think, 'My father wouldn't know Taro, heck he wouldn't have ever dreamt of him the way he had Rei's body altered, without a ...'

I push down an obvious feeling of anger and betrayal. How could he have done that to her. How could he have done what he did with us? My hands clench in anger causing them to shake and almost causing blood to flow as my nails dug into my palm. That is, until two hands took them from either side of me as I look to see both my friends, now my family looking at me with caring and understanding. Their faces help me let go of my hatred at my own father.

They don't say it in words but it was clear they seemed to understand what I was thinking, at least about whom. I nod and squeeze back as we all turn to the markers again. After a few moments I pull my hands from theirs. They nod and step back as I bring them together slapping them three times and bowing.

He was my father and for that sole fact I pray. But then again I reflect that without him calling for me, I never would have met Rei and held her broken body in that hanger, which led to my piloting Unit-01. I never would have met Asuka, the one I married, the one who is with me now and for the rest of my life.

Then there's Misato, with who's help I wold have never found my sense of happiness even with all that happened. If not for him, I would have never met or becomes friends with Touji, Hikari Kensuke, Misato, Kaji, and the rest.

I feel they deserve to hear what I want to say so I do. "Thanks father, for your part in my birth, and thanks for giving me the opportunity to meet the three people I care for the most." They both seemed to know who the third one is and nod. "Though that is all I can thank you for ... that is enough to forgive, but never ever to forget your transgressions father." I clap three times as is tradition.

I sighed deeply and turned to both of them and in turn, kissing each and hugging them both with as much caring as I could muster. I turn again to the black obelisk that marked my father's grave. "I have finally found my peace now, as well as my heart ad those to care for," I take their hands in mine," I hope you have found yours father." I bow to his and my mother's grave. Goodbye father, see you next year." I knew now I could visit their graves without any regrets.

As I step back Rei and Asuka do the same, and in sync we turn and head back to the cemetery's parking lot. As we walk Taro awakens and squirms in Rei's arms. She tries to calm him but he seems to be getting fussy.

"Here Rei, let me take him, I'll see if his Auntie Asuka can keep him happy with his favorite song." Rei smiles, nods and Asuka gently takes Taro from her grasp and sings quietly to him one of her German lullabies, making faces as we make our way to the car. I caution Asuka to be careful walking as she is now four months pregnant with our child. She nods never stopping her singing as Taro girgles in contentment reaching his little hands to encircle one of her fingers.

I help them all into the car, and turn once more to where my parents gravesites lay.

Mother, father, I hope you are both happy, I know I am. Thanks.'

Within a few minutes we make our way back home another Father's Day visit complete for me. As we make our way through the streets, All three now in the back O remember what else is to be done today. I know that our visits aren't yet complete. I reach back and I take Asuka's hand not just to let her know I care for her, but to let her know we will always be they're for her. Rei pats her on her shoulder. I look through the rearview mirror, "A-chan, we will be there with you when your father arrives." I say as she simply nods and smiles as she continues to sing to the baby in the back whose' giggles now can be heard. I also see Rei smiling at Taro then she looks up and nods the smile never waivers.

Father's day can be good for some and bad for others. I see it as a way to clear the sad thoughts and remember that we can do with our lives what we wants without forgetting where we came from.

Then in unison Rei and Asuka say "Happy fathers day, Shinji-Kun."

I nod as I realize I'm a father now too.

AN: I always put out a one-shot to commemorate the day as I was far more lucky to have a good and caring father as many of those characters I write about didn't. I want to give them their chance to say thanks in their own way. dennisud


End file.
